


Bloody Secrets

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean now realizes the bloody secret he keeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Such prettiness, it’s a crime NOT to own them. *watches over shoulder for police*  
> Author’s Notes: Inspired by the 'Bloody Mary' and 'Something Wicked' eps in S1.

By the time they climb into the Impala, Dean knows why _his_ eyes are bleeding from Bloody Mary’s attack on them.

He’s glad when Sammy doesn’t ask – doesn’t even seem to notice - because Dean doesn’t want to discuss it.

He’s sure he knows why, though.  


The shtriga.

He broke his word to Dad, he left Sammy alone and unprotected. So he could play video games, for Chrissakes’.  


And the monster came in and almost killed his little brother.  


He should’ve shot it while it was feeding on Sammy. Should’ve killed the thing while it was vulnerable.  


But he’d hesitated.

Dad came in, guns blazing, but the thing got away. Because of Dean’s selfishness, Dad had been forced to let the thing go. He had to take them to Pastor Jim’s, for their safety. Because Dean had proved that Dad couldn’t trust him.  


By the time Dad had finally picked up the trail, the monster was long gone. One of Dad’s few failures.

Dean’s, too. Dad had never said so directly, but Dean had seen it in his eyes.  


Thinking back, although he’s never known for sure whether the shtriga had gone on to kill other children, now, when he glances in the rearview mirror, he sees the blood leaking from the corners of his eyes, and he _knows_.

It must have.

And it’s all his fault.


End file.
